1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packages for containing fruits, vegetables, and other types of food which are packed in a liquid medium.
The invention is particularly concerned with a food depressor type lid which can be used, not only to close the upper end of the container, but also to depress or force the food toward the bottom of the container, so that it remains covered by the liquid medium. This is necessary in certain steps of preparation of the food, because if certain food products extend above the liquid medium they tend to deteriorate.
This package represents an improvement over the type of food depressor type lid which is disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,653.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 666,159; 1,345,711; 1,608,422; 1,782,915; 1,860,567; 1,88,495; 2,857,068; 3,037,653; 4,192,443.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a food depressor type lid having a main panel comprising a plurality of pie-shaped panel sections interconnected by reinforcing ribs having interlocking engagement with each other in the center of the panel, which serve to reinforce and strengthen the lid, so it can be used to effectively depress food within a tubular container to maintain it in a liquid.